Where Have You Bean?
by PrincessEmma of Arendelle
Summary: (Previously Seven Days of Coffee.) Entirely AU. Emma is a barista at her friend's cafe when she meets Regina, one of the regulars. Mostly fluff and light-hearted stuff. Some mentions of sad stuff, but only in passing. The story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Where Have You Bean, by LadyInTheNight02**

**Hello, lovelies.**

**I have currently given up on writing Betting on Love, but I am still going to continue this story. It was originally called "Seven Days of Coffee," but it been given a bit of an expansion. I was considering giving it a darker, angsty side, but I will be keeping this light-hearted with some funny bits sprinkled here and there. I am writing this for my dear friend, MissaSissa. You should check her stories out!**

**~LadyInTheNight02**

The house was quiet as the blonde woke up from another dream. It was always the same, and the blonde hated dwelling on them, because it always ended with a drink in her hand by the end of the day. Stretching, the young woman more or less rolled out of her bed. Glancing blearily at the clock next to her, Emma saw that it was nearly time to wake her son, Henry for the day. Well, she was going to wake him, until she saw the handwritten note next to the clock.

_Hey, Em. _

_I got the day off, so I'll watch Henry today! _

_~ Belle_

Laughing softly, the blonde quickly got ready for work. Her life had been a whirlwind of emotions and events since she was seventeen, but she was finally stable and somewhat happy. Her parents were the average American couple, but Emma always had trouble connecting with them. She loved her father, but her mother seemed to be a mystery at the least. Random memories flitted through her mind as she stepped in the shower. Her mother had suffered a bit of a mental breakdown after suffering a miscarriage and nearly dying. She became convinced that her life was nothing but a lie and would often take off during the night. They made it work though, and the years passed. Emma found a false solace in an older neighbor boy, Neal. He had his own car, a carefree attitude, and she was absolutely enamored. She scowled at the thought of him now, because the only good thing that came from him was her son, Henry.

Turning the water off, she stepped out and dried off, before getting dressed. The room was tiny but cozy, and she loved it here. She kept the baby after finding out, but she did so alone. Her father was supportive, and her mother seemed to return to her old self. Her mother was more than happy to watch the baby so she could continue with her schoolwork. College was a little more difficult for her, but Emma met Ruby, and through her, Belle. Ruby had to leave during their junior year when her grandmother suddenly died. Emma went with her for the funeral but was told to return and graduate upon offering to move there and help her friend. Pursuing a degree in English and creative literature, the blonde had an internship that would guarantee that her name would be on the front page of every magazine, while putting her foot in the door for magazine publications.

Emma shuddered thinking about how differently things could have turned out. Her mother had wandered off for the first time since Henry was born. David, her father, left Henry with a neighbor before going to look for his wife. It took nearly the whole night, but he finally found her. They were heading home, but he was tired from looking all night. The police and doctors said neither one of them felt a thing, but that didn't make her feel better. Packing a bag, she gave instructions to the family lawyer, and left with her son as soon as the double funeral was over. That was two years ago, and though they missed them, they were doing better here. Sliding into her boots, she ran out the door, eager to get her day started. It was only a ten-minute drive to the diner that Ruby's grandmother had left her, and Emma wasn't surprised to see her friend's red car in front.

Closing the heavy door behind her, the blonde walked straight into the back room of the café. She wasn't surprised to see the still form of her friend, and boss, on the crappy sofa. Reaching for her plum-colored apron, she put it on before shaking her friend.

"Ruby, hey." Emma was prepared to jump back in case her friend 'attacked.' It wasn't wise to surprise the woman, but she didn't really have a choice. They were supposed to be opening in an hour, and Emma knew that Ruby would hate it even more if she let her continue sleeping. "You know, just because we have that thing in here, doesn't mean you have to be there every night." Thankfully, the brunette merely sat up, instead of shoving a fist in her direction.

"What time is it, Em? I meant to go home last night, but I was working on a new flavor for the tea." Shaking her head, Emma just walked back to the main part of the café and started to open the place.

Flipping the sign on the door, she barely moved behind the counter again when the door opened.

Emma loved working with Ruby, and she had even made friends with a few of the regulars who stopped in every morning. Her friend was more business minded and could usually be found in the back room. Ruby grew herbs, flowers, and other plants, and would often combine them to make unique tea blends, and sometimes coffee flavors. Their mutual friend, Belle, would often hang out with them all day, and would pitch in when the lines got too long. The morning passed by in a blur, like normal. Emma was about to set down for a moment, when the door opened once more. _It was her._

Working at the front of the café had its perks. Emma would see the same people day in and day out, and she took it upon herself to remember their orders, and their name if they offered it. The blonde didn't know who the woman was, but she really wanted to know more. The brunette didn't seem a lot older than her, but then again, maybe she had great skin? Besides, the woman looked almost like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was polite but never engaged in small talk, and she always ordered the same thing. One tall black coffee, one packet of sugar, and an apple strudel.

Today was different though, because the darker-haired woman looked like someone had stolen her puppy from right in front of her. Knowing that she would stop for a moment and look at the drawings by local children, Emma kicked herself into gear. The blonde had a tall coffee in a to-go cup, and the apple strudel warmed and, in a bag, before the woman reached the counter. Grabbing the black sharpie at the last minute, she quickly scribbled a message on the side.

"How did you know what I would get?" The woman's voice was soft and polished, and Emma smiled gently. "I like knowing everyone's orders." The stranger paid for her two items and was halfway to the door, before she stopped suddenly. Emma didn't have to see her face to know that a small smile appeared as the brunette stranger read the message.

"To the prettiest girl I'll see today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Have You Bean, by LadyInTheNight02**

**Hello lovelies, **

**I know it's been a while since I posted an update, and I am pleading insanity for the reasoning. Life has been beyond crazy, and I also haven't been in the best mood lately. However, in this moment, I feel like writing. So…I hope you enjoy the update! Read and review as always!**

**~ LadyInTheNight02**

**Chapter Two**

Emma loved working at the little café with Ruby, but she was relieved when it was finally time to go home for the day. The blonde was looking forward to spending time with her son. Ruby was going out on a date with some random hookup, and Emma wondered if she would ever admit that she liked Belle as more than a friend. Sighing, she called Belle to see what she wanted to do for dinner. Henry wanted fried noodles and Belle didn't really care, so Emma just got a random order from the local Chinese place before heading home. She was barely in the door and out of her boots, before a tiny body attacked her.

"Hey, kid," she said. Sitting the food down on the side table, Emma hugged Henry back. "How was your day with Belle?"

"It was great! We went to the park an' blew bubbles! I even saw a real pretty lady, an' a guy in one of them cool chairs. Can we eat now? I really wanna play Mario, but you said we hafta eat first." Henry's excited chatter faded as he ran for the dining room.

"Wash your hands first!" Emma chuckled as she heard the frustrated groan, but she knew he would do as asked. Picking up the takeout bags, Emma headed for the kitchen. Belle was in there fixing tea, but the blonde was pretty sure she was adding something extra.

"You know, you could tell her," she said, setting the bags on the counter. Belle turned to face her with a sad smile. "I don't think she feels the same way. I've done everything but straight tell Ruby that I like her."

Emma scoffed as she grabbed paper plates and such. "I love Ruby, but she can be a bit dense sometimes. You just have to come right out and say that you have feelings, and you think that she needs to know." The blonde left things at that and went about setting the table and putting dinner on the table.

Supper was a lively affair as usual with Henry's chatter. He loved telling Emma about his entire day and included every detail. The second he took his last bite, Henry hurried from the table, but returned a moment later, looking sheepish. "Sorry, ma. Can I be 'scused?" Emma nearly laughed at the puppy dog look on his face and nodded. "Yes, but what do we do with our plates?" Grabbing his empty plate and fork, he left for the kitchen, and Emma could hear the stool scooting across the floor before she heard the water running.

"Now, can we play?" The words reached Emma before the little boy reached the room again. He loved the PlayStation that her father had bought him just before the crash. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Emma nodded once more. "Sure, let's go kid. Are you coming, Belle?" Her friend shook her head. "No, thanks. I think I am just going to read before going to bed. Maybe invest in some ear plugs." She left before Emma could respond, and the blonde merely turned her attention to her son.

"You can go ahead and turn the game on, and I'll be there in a minute." Heading for her room, Emma slipped out of her day clothes into something more comfortable. Jeans may have been her go-to look, but she loved getting into her navy sweats just as much. Slipping on her father's old plaid shirt, she returned to the living room.

There was little else that Emma loved more than the feeling of her son snuggled in close to her. They played Mario for nearly an hour before Henry started drooping. It took some convincing, a couple of "I'm not tired's," and the promise of a whole chapter in their book before he turned the game off. Twenty minutes and one bubble bath later, she had a sleepy little boy at her side. They were reading "The Queen's Adventure" by her favorite author, Henry Mills. She discovered his books a long time ago and devoured them. He would write about far off lands and royalty and happy endings. She would read them out loud while she was pregnant and couldn't think of a better name for her son. Henry David was his full name, and he lived up to it. There was a lot of her father in him, and she was so proud of him.

Emma only read a couple of pages from the current chapter before she heard a soft snore. Looking down, she wasn't surprised to see that Henry had fallen asleep. Marking the page, she closed the book and sat it on the wooden nightstand. She slowly moved her arm from behind Henry until he was fully laying down. Tucking the brightly colored comforter under his chin, she left a kiss on his forehead, and was rewarded with a soft and sleepy voice. "G'night ma…love you." Smiling, she whispered, "I love you too, kid." Slipping out of the room, she left the door open just a crack.

Settling into her own bed for the night, Emma could finally release the emotions she had been feeling all day. Things had been getting better since the accident and moving here, but she really missed her parents today, especially her father. She loved both of her parents, but she had always been closer to him. She missed spending evenings curled up at his feet with a cup of hot cocoa. He would play soft tunes on his guitar, while her mother scribbled in her notebooks. Sniffling lightly, she wrapped her arms around herself, before laying down. She had one final thought before drifting off to sleep.

_I should really say something to that lady tomorrow. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Have You Bean, by LadyInTheNight02**

**Hello lovelies!**

**It's your author here with another update. I am enjoying a couple of days off of work, hence the new chapter. I hope you enjoy the update! It's also worth noting that if there is italicized words in any of the chapters, it will either be someone's thought or a dream. **

**P.S. I know in the first chapter it was said that the accident occurred two years prior to the start of the story. For the sake of not doing another rewrite, we are saying that it was around two years ago, but quickly approaching three years.**

**~ LadyInTheNight02**

**Chapter Three**

_She was stuck on the yellow line of this stupid road, and she couldn't move her body. Her feet felt like a couple of dead weights, and the blonde could barely crane her neck. Emma could hear the steady thrumming of an approaching vehicle, and her heart was plummeting. She couldn't die, not like this. Henry needed her, and her parents would worry when she never returned. The car was speeding towards her now and showed no signs of stopping. Bracing herself for the inevitable impact, Emma could feel her muscles suddenly loosen, and she jumped sideways out of the way, just in the nick of time. _

_Looking up, Emma was shocked. Now, where was she? The woods, the darkened road, the out of control vehicle…they were all gone. The blonde found herself staring at a wall, and if she turned her head in either direction, it was just an empty void. It was almost like everything and everyone in the universe had been erased, and only she remained. However, as she watched the darkness began to take shape, and she was in the middle of a long hallway. Speakers appeared near the ceiling, and after a few moments, it crackled to life. The voices coming from it were the ones she knew and loved._

"_I can't find him…" "…this isn't real, none of it is…" "we are living a lie, David." Her mother's voice settled in her heart like a stone. Her mother hadn't always been that way. It was only after having a miscarriage when Emma was ten that the talk about another world had started. Mary Margaret's mental health went downhill from there, and Emma couldn't help her. _

"_I couldn't help her…" "…Mom needs to rest…" "…I'm sorry, Pumpkin. We left you…" Hearing her father's voice, she was confused. Leave me? You're at home, and you have Henry."_

"_Mommy…" a tiny voice stopped her. Henry was supposed to be with her parents. "…mommy?" The voice was louder, and sadness was threatening to spill out. Her body was shaking now, and his voice was getting louder._

"_Henry? Where are…"_

Blinking rapidly, Emma's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. It was just a dream, but the reality remained. Her parents were gone forever, and it was just her and Henry. Speaking of her son, her green eyes settled on the little boy who stood at the side of her bed.

"Can I get in bed with you, mommy?" His face looked calm enough, but his lower lip was threatening to unleash a torrent of emotion. She could tell that he had been crying, both from the tear stains that trailed down his face and the single tear that hid in the corner of his eye. Emma didn't bother with words, but only lifted the covers up.

It took only a second or two for Henry to jump on the bed and snuggle deep into his mother's side. Wrapping the cover around his tiny body, she left a kiss on his forehead. Staring past him, her eyes settled on the digital clock with its glowing calendar.

_March 16. Three years ago, today. _

The pair stayed cuddled like that for a long time, and Emma could feel his breathing slowing down. She didn't have to look down to know he had fallen asleep again. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to calm down. Her parents hadn't wanted to leave them, and it wasn't her fault. They both slept as the dawn approached, until her alarm rung for all to hear.

** Where Have You Bean ** ** Where Have You Bean ** ** Where Have You Bean **

The morning had been a quiet affair for all the occupants. Belle finally told Ruby how she felt about her, and the dark-haired woman was shocked, to say the least. Ruby responded by going into her room, and Belle followed suit. Emma wasn't sure what was going to happen there. Ruby's car was gone this morning when they left, and the blonde assumed she went to the café earlier than usual.

Emma never liked today because she always missed them even more, not to mention, she had feelings of guilt. She was supposed to be home that weekend to help with her mother, because things had been slowly getting worse. She had been frustrated the last time she went home and decided that she would just skip visiting. Her father would be disappointed, but he would understand. Besides, she had a break the following week, and was going home to see Henry. Shaking her head to rid herself of the dismal thoughts, she parked the car. Peeking into the rearview mirror, she saw Henry just sitting there. He had his favorite action hero clutched tightly. The prince had been a gift from her father when he turned three. Since then, it was rarely out of his hand.

"You ready, kid?" Henry looked up at her with a mischievous smile.

"Can I have a milkshake?" Emma had to hide her smile. He was certainly Neal's kid. The man was convinced that dessert was a proper breakfast, and one of the food groups, to boot.

"Not for breakfast, little man. How about some hot chocolate?" She could see him perk at the mention of his favorite treat. He nodded eagerly before unbuckling his belt. Helping him out of the car, she closed the door behind him. She wasn't sure that the hot chocolate was a better option considering the pile of whipped cream that Ruby would sneak on it. Shaking her head at the thought, she grabbed Henry's hand as they entered the café.

Henry immediately wiggled out of Emma's grasp and ran to 'his' table. It was a smaller table than the others, and right in her line of sight at the counter. He had crayons and colored paper and other art activities that occupied his attention while she worked. She preferred him nearby on this day, and for now, Henry had no objection.

The blonde got Henry's hot chocolate as well as his favorite muffin, and then busied herself opening the café. Ruby wasn't here, but Emma knew that she would be here soon enough, and that her friend would only talk once she had processed everything by herself. Emma promised herself that she wouldn't ask her friend about it but would be there if she did want to talk about it.

Emma would peek at Henry every now and then, but mostly stayed busy with the opening procedures. She was just about to flip the closed sign to "open" when Ruby walked in and beat her to it. Ruby offered a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about ditching everyone last night, and this morning. I guess I just wasn't expecting that. I had things to consider, but I have always liked her, but I guess you already knew, huh?" No more was said on the subject as the door opened with their usual regulars coming in for their coffee and pastries. Emma couldn't help herself from almost lighting up as the brunette entered the café. She noticed that Henry was watching the crowd like he normally did. However, his sight landed on the same brunette as his mothers. She watched as he picked up a piece of paper and ran straight for the woman.

** Where Have You Bean ** ** Where Have You Bean ** ** Where Have You Bean **

Henry loved watching the people that came into his mom and Auntie's cafe. Sitting there with his favorite drink and crayons, he would sometimes draw them. It was a little more busy than normal, but the noise didn't bother him. He was watching the door when he saw the pretty lady. Grinning, he picked up a drawing and ran towards her.

"Hi, Miss. I saw you at the park!" He smiled as she kneeled in front of him and handed her the paper in his hand.

"Well, hello there, little man. What is this?" Taking the drawing in her hand, she looked at the bright colors.

"My mom works here, and I draw pictures all the time. She says she has too many and there's no room on the fridge. I think you should have it."

** Where Have You Bean ** ** Where Have You Bean ** ** Where Have You Bean **

Emma chuckled as she approached her son. He wasn't wrong. The fridge at home, and even the one here, was covered in his crayon drawings.

"Henry? Let's not bother people, hm?" She looks at the brunette who stands up, and just hopes her son doesn't come up with something else to say. She should really stop talking about the customers when she was at home. The other woman merely looked back at Henry.

"Thank you for the drawing. I will hang it on my fridge when I get home." The brunette finally looked fully at Emma, and she felt frozen for a moment. She wasn't sure why, but she was mesmerized by the forest colored eyes looking back at her.

Henry, oblivious to the staring contest between the two adults, tugged on his mother's pants. "Mom, she's the one who was with that man."

Emma tore her gaze away and looked down. "What man, kid?"

"The one in the cool chair! He even let me push 'im." Henry must have finally noticed that his mom was distracted and looked back at the pretty lady.

"Mom said she thinks that you are real pretty. Will you come to dinner? Please? I really, really wanna see that man again." Emma chuckled nervously.

"Henry, I'm sure that she has things to do." She didn't mention that she wished she could ask the woman for dinner, but she didn't really know her. Wouldn't that come across as weird? Before anyone could respond, Henry just grinned at his mother and ran back to his table.

Looking back at the older woman, she offered a shy smile. "I'm sorry about him…" she trailed off as she realized that even though she saw her every day, she didn't know her name.

"Regina. You can call me Regina, and it's fine. My father was quite enchanted by your son the other day, and I feel the same. He certainly seems…precious."

"He is certainly something," Emma chuckled as she continued. What the hell. "Regina, it's nice to officially meet you. My name is Emma. Would you like to come dinner? You don't have to, and forgive me for saying anything, but…you just look like you need a friend." She thought the brunette might just turn around and walk right out.

"I could certainly use a friend, and that does sound really nice. My father fell ill a few years ago, and my time is wrapped around caring for him. I couldn't find someone to sit with him at night. Thank you for the invitation, though."

"Bring him with you then. There is always room for people at our house." She could see that Regina perked a little at the thought.

"Are…are you sure?" Emma nodded. Slipping her hand into the pocket of her apron, she grabbed a piece of paper. Scribbling her name, phone number, and address on it, she handed it to her new friend. "How about 7:00 for dinner, but you and your father can come by anytime after 5:30."

Emma received a genuine smile at this point, and she thought she could feel her heart melting just a little. "I will see you then, Emma."

The blonde turned around so Regina wouldn't see the crazy grin on her face. "How about we get you that coffee?" As the two women walked towards the counter, Emma found herself counting down the minutes toward closing.


End file.
